


Podfic: Scott McCall Is an Awesome Friend

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Baking and Waiting [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott figures since Stiles was such a (mostly) awesome friend when he was getting together with Allison, now that Stiles has a maybe boyfriend he should try to be a (mostly) awesome friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Scott McCall Is an Awesome Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scott McCall Is an Awesome Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577228) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Part 2 of the Baking and Waiting series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3rzkimfme4dnjhg)


End file.
